My Valentine
by FlaminSkullz
Summary: Kinda sucks, isn't as good as some of the others I'm working on, & this is only my second story in a year but whatever XDAgain please criticize nicely or I won't reply.I find no pride or need to start a virtual fight over something you read on your own.


Glaring Hiei opened the nicely decorated card for maybe the fifth time that day. He found it on his chest when he woke up & was perplexed that he hadn't woke up when, whoever gave it to him, placed it there. Now it huanted him. There was no scent to tell who it was, no signiture, & no one had came up to him about it. Instead everyone seemed to ignore his precense. Not that he minded it was just unsuspected. Usually the same person would bother him every day. Constently trying to get him to talk. Though he wasn't that surprised. She had been less talkitive to him since the time he almost severed her head off. That happened maybe five times before & she never backed off like this. It was annoyingly eating at his counciouness. All she had asked was if he'd talk & he barely got her head. _Must have been a closer call then I thought..._ He thought glaring down at the large heart in black. The card was a rectangle like regular cards but it wasn't the festive colors he saw on the others cards. Instead it had black, white, & red. Like it was specifically made for him. Instead of some mushy poetry thing in the heart it said 'Be **My** Valentine?'. No one wanted him as their friend let alone their _valentine_. He didn't even know what the hell that was. Which was what bothered him the most.

"Katie! You're here!"

He snapped his eyes down & saw Kieko happily approuching the girl he was feeling quilt for. Said girl smiled at the hyper Kieko.

"Hey, Kieko... I was wondering if you could pass these out to the guys..." She said holding out three cards with 'To A Great Friend' on them.

"Uh... sure but aren't you staying for the party?"

Katie sighed.

"I wish I could but... I've got some issues to deal with."

"On Valentines Day?" Kieko asked with shock. Katie shrugged. "Is it with you're ex again?" Kieko asked putting her hands on her hips.

Katie fidgeted with her arm. He watched her hand go up & rest on her shoulder making his curiousity spark. A loud bang resounded before a tall man with long blue hair stepped out. Kieko gapped while Katie looked away with quilt.

"Nice to see you again, Kieko." The man said with a smirk.

Glaring Hiei watched as he placed a large hand on Katies' other shoulder. She flinched tensing up.

"You bastard! What did you-"

"Kieko..." Katie said softly.

Kieko snapped her angry eyes down to her.

"What are you doing back with this douche! He-"

"I'd watch that mouth of yours." The guy said stepping up. Katie's eyes widened & she watched with fearful eyes. Kiekos determind eyes didn't falter once. "You may think that ningen can protect you but he wouldn't stand a chance if getting rid of you benifited me more. Now stay away from my onna or else."

Kieko glared.

"Yusuke could destroy you." She said.

The guy laughed grabbing the fidgety Katies' hand roughly & yanking her to his side.

"Believe me. It's the other way around. Have fun I know I will." He said tossing a feral smirk back at Katie who looked around automatically.

"Katie!" Kieko yelled as he dragged her away. Tears were building up at Katies' eyes making his eyes widen. In all his time knowing her he never saw her cry. Not even when her wrist was broken. "You have to ask **someone** for help."

"She can't you idiot." The guy said turning back with a smirk. "She's mine. I'll kill anyone who tries to take her. Even that fool of a boyfriend you have."

"She left you before." Katie snapped her head to Kiekos' now fearful face. The guy smirked before Katie suddenly fell gripping his hand with her other one. "You're hurting her!" Kieko yelled.

The guy laughed.

"You reminded me of her betrayle. Now you'll get to see her punishment." He stated pulling Katie up till she dangled above the ground.

"Hey."

"Who are-"

Hiei decked him in the face. Grabbing Katie before she could go with him.

"Hiei!" Kieko yelled happily.

He scoffed pushing Katie behind him as the man stood up snarling.

"Who's this, Katie?"

Katie winched clutching herself. Hiei glared at the man with hate.

"He's no one... Let's just go." She said going to walk around Hiei.

Hiei brought her back against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

She looked up at him with scared eyes.

"He'll hurt you..."

Scoffing Hiei motioned Kieko over.

"Take her to the detective." He ordered.

"Hiei! Don't-"

Kieko dragged her inside before she could finish.

"You're a demon... Why are you messing with my onna. You know that's a death sentence."

Hiei scoffed unsheathing his katana.

"You're not mated. It doesn't work."

"Why do you care then?"

Hiei grunted.

"I don't."

"Thanks, Hiei." Katie said after the party. Hiei grunted glancing at her. They stayed silent for a moment making his anger rise up for no reason. "Happy Valentines." She said before walking towards the sidewalk.

Growling Hiei leaped off the branch & landed right in front of her. She gasped at the sudden surprise before he stepped up making their faces maybe an inch apart.

"Are you mentally injured?"

"Uh... no?" She said with confusion. "Why-"

"Did you give this to me?" He questioned holding up the card while changing the subject.

She smiled.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised you figured out." She said smiling. "Anyways, I've got to-"

He cut her off by pressing their lips together. She gasped letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed her waist & pulled her close. After a minute she wrapped her arms around his neck & kissed back. They explored each others mouths before pulling back. She panted while he breathed in deeply.

"I'll be **your** _Valentine_." He said seriously before disappearing.

Blinking Katie looked around, confused out of her mind. _What was-_She touched her lips which turned up into a smile. _Hiei's so confusing..._

* * *

><p>Smiling Katie rested against the tree where Hiei sat. Yusuke &amp; the others were already handing out their cards. While she just watched with hers tucked in her bag. <em>Maybe I shouldn't give him one this time... See what he does...<em> She thought before sighing & shaking her head. _No, I'd feel bad._ Standing straight she pulled out a nice black envelop & turned.

"Here, Hiei." She called setting the envelop down on the lowest branch.

He grunted waiting till she was with the others before grabbing the envelop. Slicing the top quickly he pulled out the card. There was a black teddy bear with red buttons for eyes. It's stomach was white with the saying 'Does Someone Need A Hug?' He snorted smirking slightly. She said that to him the first time they met. Making him hate her in the beginning. There were little white, red, silver, & black hearts all around it. Opening it up slowly he saw a large heart spread out on the thing with the same thing from last year.

**Happy Valentines, Hiei-Kun**

She never called him that out loud but he found himself imagining it or dreaming it ever since the first card.

"Happy Valetines, Katie."

Glancing down he saw Kurama handing said girl a bouquet of roses with a card. He glared when he was tossed a smirk by the deceving fox.

"They're beautiful, Kurama. I wish I got you something better then a card." She said smelling them happily.

Glaring Hiei watched with unhidden jealousy as Kurama charmingly wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed ever so slightly looking up at the moon with him. Glaring Hiei clutched the card tightly.

"Katie." Kurama called.

She looked up only to find smoldering green eyes. Her lips parted in a small gasp as he leaned down. Hiei was about to jump in but Katie stopped Kurama.

"Uh..."

She glanced over at his tree but didn't look exactly at him before whispering in Kuramas' ear. Kurama seemed shocked before chuckling & nodding. She smiled brightly before kissing his cheek.

"You're very smart."

"Thank you." She smiled. She talked with Kurama for a while longer before they seperated & she came to his tree again. She climbed up to him making him hurry & sit back, acting like he was sleeping. She smiled knowing he was awake before plucking a rose from the bouquet & setting it on his chest. He almost sat up but stopped himself. She laughed softly, leaning over & kissing him softly. His hand twitched but that was all. "Happy Valentines Day." She said softly before climbing back down & going home.

He watched her carefully. Holding the rose & touching his lips softly. _Next year... I'll get her a_** 'card**_**'**__._

* * *

><p>Laughing Katie kissed her boyfriend, Lucus, again before grabbing her beer &amp; walking inside. Watching with hatefull eyes Hiei clutched a card in his hand. One that had not came from the onna currently getting a new beer. One <strong>for<strong> the onna. But he waited too long & she moved on. About a month ago actually. He had thought the guy would be like her other boyfriends. Where they'd be here for a week & then disperse but so far this one had managed to befriend everyone but Hiei who plotted a different way to kill him everyday. All night Hiei glared at the two laughing & kissing each other. Deep inside of him hoping for her to do what she did with Kurama. Stop him from kissing her & look at him... But she never did. About midnight Lucus left with a drunken Yusuke to take home. She stayed to help clean up & that was when he found her looking at him. He stared at her as she did him. She sighed before turning & carrying the bag of trash inside. Glaring now Hiei sat back & burned the card. Watching the ashes float off in the wind. He was jolted from his hate meditation when someone sat down on his branch. He snapped his eyes open to see brown ones. She smiled softly before handing him a white envelop.

"Happy Valentines, Hiei."

He just stared. Mind revolving around one thing... The card he burnt. She leaned foreword & kissed his cheek before climbing back down. Watching her go Hiei numbly pulled out the card. His eyes turned hard at the saying on the card. 'For A Great Friend'

"You ready to go, Katie?"

Snapping his eyes down he saw that Katie's boyfriend was back & was currently waiting for her in the car. Growling Hiei turned away. Glaring up at the moon with hate. Missing the longing glance Katie sent him before she got in the car.

* * *

><p>Smirking Hiei watched the now single girl hand out her cards. He was more then happy when he caught the faggot Lucus cheating on her &amp; immediatly told her. He didn't even have to show proof. She trusted him enough. She moved on quickly &amp; got another boyfriend which pissed him off but then they broke up. And the pattern continued. Now he had a card, he swore not to destroy, ready to give her.<p>

"Here's you're card, Hiei." She said with a smile.

Grunting he watched her set it on the same spot she did the year before last then he dropped the card he got her. She caught it with a shocked look. He looked away with a small smirk not letting her see his satisfyed face.

"Katie! Come get your cards before Yusuke goes through them & takes the candy!" Kieko yelled.

Katie laughed, holding the card tightly.

"I'm coming."

When she was gone he grabbed the card & ripped it open. Smirking at the saying. 'To The Man of My Dreams' was etched in gold on a black heart that took up the whole front. Opening it up he jumped a little as words popped out.

**Happy Valentines, Hiei-Kun**

Smirking he stuck that in his pocket & turned to watch Katie who was opening all her cards. He saw his on the table & rolled his eyes in frustration. When she was about to grab it Kurama pulled her up for a dance. Hiei growled & dug in his claws in the bark of the tree making Kurama smirk. It was like everyone was purposly trying to stop her from opening his card. It was maybe one in the morning before everyone started leaving. She again stayed back to clean. He watched her clean with Kieko before Kieko left her by herself. She grabbed his card & was about to open it when her phone went off. Growling Hiei swore then & there to kill whoever it was on the phone.

"Lucus?" He was defiantly going to now. "What do you want?" She asked gruffly holding the phone to her ear while trying to open his card at the same time. "No. I **know** that you cheated on me... How?" She scoffed rolling here eyes as she finally pulled the card out. "A friend of mine saw... I trust him more then I do you... Just leave me alone." She hung up before looking down at the card. Watching, Hiei saw her lips twitch up into a smile. Big letters stated 'Be **My** Valentine?' in white on a black heart. While the background was gray with red sparks around it. She opened it & barely caught the necklace that fell out. She gapped now. "Hiei, this is-"

"Hn." He said popping up behind her.

She went to turn around but he held her firm, grabbing the necklace & pulling it up around her neck.

"Are you sure about giving this to me?"

Scoffing he tied it securly before she turned around.

"If I wasn't would I have?" He asked annoyed.

Rolling her eyes she grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it... Thanks." He grunted looking down at her expectantly. She smiled slightly before stepping up & kissing him softly. He grabbed her hips & pulled her to him. Pulling back after a bit she kissed his cheek. "I'll be your Valentine."

He grunted kissing her again.

"You can do better then that." He said with a smirk.

She blinked before gapping as he swooped her off her feet & dashed to her house.

* * *

><p>Smiling Katie rested against her mate while watching her friends pass out cards.<p>

"Hey, Hiei?"

Grunting Hiei glanced down at her.

"What, onna?"

"Here's you're card." She said pulling a card from her bag.

"You're a dork?" He scoffed.

She laughed grabbing it & opening it.

"They had nothing else."

He scoffed.

"I'm your dork?"

"Yup." She said before he stuffed a card in her hands.

"Baka." He grunted.

She rolled her eyes before looking at his card.

"Oh & yours is better? Mine?"

He smirked tightening his arm around her waist.

"You are mine."

She smiled rolling her eyes.

"Of course." She said cuddling into his chest. "Happy Valentines, baka? That's nice." She smiled.

He grunted kissing her roughly.

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes Katie turned & straddled his lap. Kissing him softly.

"Happy Valentines, Hiei-Kun."


End file.
